Blind
by Devil's nest
Summary: Il était une fois un petit garçon aveugle, qui eut le malheur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime faire souffrir. [ FINI ]
1. Aveugle

_Oui, je sais, j'ai plein de fics à finir... je suis désolée, mais j'y peux rien, quand j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris._

**Titre** : Blind (aveugle)  
**Auteur** : Devil's Nest  
**Rating** : K. Oui, c'est gentil, voir très.  
**Personnages** : Un petit garçon de mon invention et des persos de FMA  
**Note** : je ne sais pas encore si je ferai une suite ou non

* * *

Lorsqu'on le voyait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était une sorte de rayon de soleil, il semblait irradier d'une lumière qui lui était propre.

Et lorsqu'il souriait, on ne pouvait que se sentir bien.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le jais, ils étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval et ceux qui étaient trop courts étaient à moitié plaqués sur le haut de sa tête, ayant toutefois un aspect touffu. Une mèche de cheveux passait de chaque coté de sa tête devant ses oreilles.

Son nez était rond, pas trop grand, pas trop petit. Ses joues étaient un peu rebondies, ce qui était normal, pour son jeune âge.

Ses vêtements étaient vieux et usés. Mais même s'il avait été richement vêtu, l'œil aurait été attiré par sa frimousse souriante.

Il n'avait cependant pas de quoi sourire autant.

Ses yeux brillaient, étincelaient, ils semblaient lire en vous et refléter la meilleure image de vous-même. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre, vu que l'enfant était aveugle.

Il était orphelin. Il n'avait jamais eu de père, et sa mère avait été tuée pendant la guerre, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il s'était retrouvé dans cette ville, recueilli par un homme à l'aspect plutôt louche, mais gentil, dans le fond. Cet homme tenait un bar plutôt mal famé. Mais l'enfant ne se privait pas d'un saut ou deux là-bas. Il venait aider l'homme qui avait été comme son père, de temps en temps.

Du moins, il faisait comme il pouvait, avec son handicap.

Et puis, un jour, ils sont arrivés.

On aurait pu croire que c'étaient des êtres humains. Pourtant, à leurs manières, à leurs dents, ongles ou certaines capacités corporelles, on voyait tout de suite qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Du moins, pas entièrement.

Mais lui, qui ne voyait rien, n'avait pensé qu'a des êtres humains, entrant en compagnie d'animaux. D'animaux divers et plutôt bizarre. Mais lorsqu'on ne voit pas, on peut interpréter les choses différemment. En tout cas, à l'odeur, il sentait qu'il y avait des hommes et des animaux.

Puis un homme, sentant le cuir, la fumée et une sorte de renfermé, était venu parler à son père adoptif, qui lui avait demandé d'aller un peu à l'écart.

Il s'était donc assit sur le canapé, sans doute à coté de quelqu'un d'autre, vu la forme que prenait le fauteuil.

Il tourna sa tête vers l'homme, cherchant à deviner à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ?

Au son de sa voix, il déduit que l'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Elle était dure, agressive.

- Je ne vous regarde pas.

Il s'écoula un petit peu de temps. L'enfant sentit un courant d'air venir le frôler, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son visage. L'homme avait les cheveux longs, sans doute. Mais pourquoi lui mettait-il sa main sur la figure ?

- J'aime pas les mômes. Et toi, tu m'énerves, effronté comme t'es.

Il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait lui donc lui faire l'homme ? En tout cas, sa main sentait le souffre. Il n'aimait pas ça.

- Eh, vous là-bas ! Lâchez ce gosse !

Il reconnut la voix de son père adoptif, tout comme le bruit de ses pas se rapprochant. Il était suivit d'un autre.

La seconde suivante, il était libre et l'homme sentant de cuir était en train de réprimander l'homme aux longs cheveux, qui lui répondit sur un ton ironique. Et puis, soudain, ce dernier se tu. Mais l'enfant ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Il est à toi, ce gosse ?

- Non. Pourquoi, ça vous intéresse ?

L'enfant sentit alors un courant d'air, lui indiquant que quelqu'un s'était accroupi à sa hauteur.

- Comment tu t'appelles, toi ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom, monsieur.

- Pas de nom ?

- Mon nom veut dire « aveugle ». Donc, c'est comme si je n'en avais pas, vu qu'il reflète exactement ce que je suis.

- Dis toujours.

- Seulement si je peux voir à quoi vous ressemblez, monsieur.

Il entendit l'homme soupirer et les autres s'éloigner. Mais il sentait aussi l'homme portant du cuir, qui n'était pas loin.

Il leva doucement sa main, de peur de cogner l'homme face à lui. Sentant un menton, il déplaça sa main sur le visage de l'homme, doucement. Des longs cheveux, une barbe de quelques jours, un menton fin, un nez un peu pointu, une absence de sourire.

- De quelle couleur sont vos yeux ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Toujours cette voix agressive, piquante.

- Je m'appelle Shelagh. Et je voudrais savoir de quelle couleur son vos yeux.

Il entendit l'homme de cuir rire, juste à coté.

- Ses yeux sont jaunes, gamin.

- C'est comment, le jaune ?

- Comme le soleil, répondit encore l'homme de cuir.

- Comme la lumière ?

Il sentit l'homme aux longs cheveux se lever.

- Ils doivent être magnifiques, alors.

Le courant d'air s'arrêta brusquement, tout comme l'homme qui allait partir.

- Eh bien, Kimblee, c'est quand même drôle qu'un gamin te ressemblant autant te fasse de tels compliments alors qu'il ne te voit même pas… quoique, c'est logique. N'empêche, j'ai été déçu que tu ne lui fasse rien. Tu as craqué, tu l'as trouvé adorable, c'est ça ?

La voix de l'homme était moqueuse, mauvaise. Et Shelagh ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Puis il sentit à nouveau cette main sur son visage.

- Moi, attendrit par un gosse ? Et puis quoi encore !

Et soudain, il eu mal. Enormément mal. Et il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses joues.

La main de l'homme se retira soudainement et il entendit un bruit de lutte. Peu lui importait. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres, ç'avait été ses yeux… et maintenant, leur sang coulait lentement, sur ses joues, pareils à des larmes.


	2. Seul ou presque

- Gamin ? Gamin, ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

L'homme de cuir posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shelagh et de l'autre lui fit lever la tête.

- Ouvre les yeux.

- Je n'y arrive plus.

- Vraiment plus ?

- Vraiment plus.

Il sentit alors les mains de l'homme le lâcher et poser quelque chose sur son nez, avant de repartir crier sur l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses yeux, qui n'avaient jamais vu, lui faisaient horriblement mal.

Et ce liquide qu'il sentait couler sur ses joues, il le savait maintenant, ce que c'était. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes. Plutôt des larmes mélangées à du sang.

Et alors qu'il avait mal, qu'il entendait la voix énervée de l'homme en cuir face à celle, moqueuse, de l'homme aux longs cheveux, il se posa une foule de questions, qu'il s'était par moments déjà posées, et qui revenaient sans cesse.

Qu'avait donc la couleur du sang ? Qu'était-ce donc, le rouge, le bleu et le jaune ? A quoi ressemblait la lumière ? Quelle apparence avait les gens ?

…

A quoi ressemblait la vie ?

Il aurait aimé voir. Rien que pour regarder le ciel, le soleil, la pluie, l'arc-en-ciel, le jour, la nuit. Il aurait aimé voir autre chose que du noir.

Car oui, le noir, il connaissait. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre depuis sa naissance. Du noir, du noir, encore et toujours du noir.

- Shelagh ? Shelagh, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il reconnu la voix du patron du bar. L'homme se précipita vers lui et lui ôta les lunettes que lui avait posées l'homme sentant le cuir, avant de lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Le monsieur, avec les cheveux longs. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais ça fait mal.

Il entendit les lunettes tomber à terre et l'homme partir en direction des deux autres. Il se baissa, allant ramasser les lunettes, lorsqu'un énorme bruit, accompagné d'un souffle, le fit tomber sur le coté.

L'air était poisseux. Lourd. Il sentait le souffre et le sang.

Et lui était comme perdu, au milieu de ce noir, de cette odeur insoutenable.

Il ne savait même plus où il était.

- Putain, espèce de salopard ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Oh, rien d'autre d'une petite explosion de rien du tout… c'est fou ce qu'il a bien explosé, lui…

- Kimblee, je te préviens, je ne supporte pas les types dans ton genre, qui n'obéissent pas !

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant.

Cette fois, il eut peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Alors il restait là, sans bouger.

Puis il sentit quelqu'un lui remettre les petites lunettes.

- C'est mieux, comme ça. Ça cache le carnage…

La voix était douce, désolée. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendue. C'était un homme, sans doute. Et il devait y avoir un chien avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Petit… c'était qui, l'homme qui était avec toi, avant de courir vers l'Ecarlate ?

_« C'était » ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Il a… comment dire… Kimblee l'a… comme pour tes yeux mais… en entier.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était seul, maintenant. Seul, et sans moyen de voir quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit deux bras passer autour de lui et se blotti contre l'homme qui était face à lui, pleurant de tout son soûl.

Dolchatte, l'homme qui tentait de le consoler, jeta un regard noir à l'Ecarlate, après avoir vu le sang qui s'échappait à la place des larmes du garçon.

* * *

_C'est court, oui. Mais j'essaie de me limiter à une grande douleur par chapitre. La pire est à venir.  
Je sais, c'est pas génial mais quand même..._


	3. Instant d'inattention

- Allez, arrête de pleurer. Un grand garçon comme toi… comment vont te regarder les gens, he… ?

Dolchatte plaqua une main sur sa bouche, conscient de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

- Ils vont me regarder. Voir les couleurs dont je suis fait… Et ils vont se dire qu'ils ont …de la chance… d'avoir des yeux…

Il se remit à sangloter, blottit contre Dolchatte. La chimère referma ses bras contre lui, le berçant doucement.

Il l'avait emmené à l'écart, dans une chambre, pour l'éloigner de Kimblee. Et maintenant, il tentait de comprendre quelque chose…

Shelagh, lui, s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aurait aimé voir. Voir au moins les yeux de cet homme qui lui avait fait mal. Car il le savait, maintenant, que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette douleur.

Il aurait aimé le regarder dans les yeux, voir son visage, savoir qui haïr…

Enfin… _haïr_ ?

Il ne connaissait même pas ce sentiment. Il savait juste qu'il ne voudrait plus le recroiser, cet homme.

- Shelagh… c'est bien ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si on peut …appeler ça… un nom…

- Shht, arrête de pleurer…

- Je ne pleure pas. J'ai… les yeux qui saignent.

Oui, il y avait ça, aussi.

Dolchatte tira un pan de sa tunique et essuya doucement les larmes du garçon.

- Calme-toi, maintenant… je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne croises plus Kimblee.

- Kimblee… c'est l'homme qui…

- Oui. Maintenant, calme-toi.

Il s'écoula un long moment de silence.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Shelagh ?

- Vous vous appelez comment, vous ?

Il sentit l'homme sourire.

- Je m'appelle Dolchatte.

- Dolchatte…

- Oui ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un chien ici, mais je ne l'entends pas… c'est normal ?

Il le sentit soupirer.

- Ça, c'est une longue histoire…

Shelagh avançait lentement, prudemment. Dolchatte lui attrapa la main et le tira doucement à sa suite.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne vois pas, alors je ne marche pas vite…

- C'est pas grave. Je serai tes yeux.

Il entendit l'homme prendre une grande inspiration.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent drôlement bon ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

- La liberté…

- Moi je sens juste la peur, l'humide et… le souffre.

- C'est marrant, je sentais la même chose, dit une voix derrière eux.

Il sentit Dolchatte se retourner, alors qu'il lui lâchait en même temps la main.

- Kimblee, dégagez.

- Je n'attends que ça. On m'a envoyé te chercher, la chimère. Greed veut te voir sur le champ.

- J'arrive. On arrive.

Shelagh sentit Dolchatte lui attraper à nouveau la main et le tirer vers le bar.

- Tant que j'y pense, tu le fais très bien, le chien d'aveugle !

L'homme accéléra.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Shelagh. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne l'entende pas.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Oui, il aurait mieux valut qu'il ne l'entende pas. Mais si en plus d'être aveugle il n'avait jamais rien entendu ni jamais rien pu dire ?

Ç'aurait été encore pire…

- Ah, te voilà, Dolchatte. Viens, j'aimerais te parler.

Greed baissa la tête vers l'enfant.

- Seul à seul, si possible.

- Monsieur Greed, je ne peux pas le laisser, il…

- Ecoute-moi bien, la chimère, je veux que tu viennes seul, et tu vas te démerder pour lâcher ce gosse.

L'homme vêtu de cuir. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas aussi sympathique que la veille.

- Viens, je vais m'en occuper, dit une femme.

Dolchatte lâcha la main de l'enfant et la femme la prit, le menant au canapé, s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- C'est affreux, ce que t'a fait subir l'Ecarlate.

- Vous voulez dire Kimblee ?

- Ouais…

La voix de la femme étaient emprunte de colère.

- S'il vous plaît, madame…

- Martel. Oui, mon grand ?

- Vous pourriez m'emmener à la cuisine ? J'ai soif…

- Attends, reste là, je vais te chercher de l'eau.

- Merci…

Et Martel commit l'erreur de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Puis une autre personne s'approcha, lui prenant doucement la main.

- Martel, c'est vous ?

La personne posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'emmena, le tirant doucement par la main. Il avait un doute. Cette odeur lui était familière.

Il comprit trop tard.

- Vous êtes…

Il entendit un bruit de porte qui se ferme.

- Tais-toi deux secondes et lève la tête, que je te regarde.

Il sentit un doigt pousser son menton vers le haut. Il était tendu, complètement affolé.

- Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît.

- Ferme-la.

L'homme semblait continuer de l'observer attentivement.

- KIMBLEE !

C'était la voix de Dolchatte. Il le cherchait. Il avait déjà comprit.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour crier, dire qu'il était là, mais l'Ecarlate l'attrapa à la gorge.

- Ecoute, tu vas rester bien sage et le fermer, comprit ?

- DOLCH…

Le reste s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors que l'homme raffermit sa prise sur lui. Puis il sentit le même picotement que la veille, mais au fond de sa gorge, cette fois. Et puis cela se fit ressentir de plus en plus fort. Et c'en fut trop.

Il voulu crier. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, seule de la fumée en sortit. Pas le moindre son.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, microbe… Et c'est dommage, en plus…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, rouges, sur ses joues. Il avait la gorge en feu. Il avait mal, une fois encore.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, puis Dolchatte crier sur Kimblee, qui lui, riait. Vint bientôt se joindre Martel, qui criait aussi sur Kimblee, avant d'attraper Shelagh par la main et de le tirer dehors. Il l'entendit essayer d'étouffer des larmes, alors qu'elle se traitait de tous les noms pour l'avoir laissé seul.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Plus tôt, il s'était demandé ce que ç'aurait fait d'être sourd et muet, en plus d'être aveugle. Il venait d'avoir un aperçu de ce que cela pourrait être.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Martel et lui demander d'arrêter de pleurer. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'était à cracher de la fumée et un peu de sang.

Aveugle. Et à présent muet.

La vie était-elle si injuste ?

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est Kimblee qui l'avait remarqué. Il se regardait dans la glace, s'insultant mentalement.

Un parfait abruti attendri.


	4. L'homme chien

Shelagh courait, tenant fermement la main de Dolchatte. Ils devaient quitter le bar au plus vite, en compagnie de Greed, l'homme de cuir. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit. Mais il savait une chose.

Kimblee les avait tous trahis.

Cet homme, sans scrupules. Celui qui tuait ou blessait pour le plaisir. Il les avait trahis. Mais avait-il un seul instant mérité leur confiance ?

Ils avaient tous toujours éprouvé une sorte de méfiance à son égard. Puis Greed avait fait l'erreur de lui faire confiance. Voilà pourquoi ils devaient tous fuir.

Assit dans cette cabane, ils ne prononçaient pas un mot. A ce qu'avait comprit Shelagh, ils n'étaient plus que six. Dolchatte, Martel, une chimère nommée Roa, Greed, une armure et lui.

D'ailleurs, cette armure était bizarre. Elle était vide et pourtant, elle abritait une âme.

Et malgré ce corps, la personne à qui il appartenait pouvait voir, entendre, parler.

S'il avait été un peu différent, il aurait pu en être jaloux. Mais non. Car cette personne avait déjà beaucoup à endurer. Rien que le seul fait d'être dans ce corps d'acier, privé de trois des cinq sens, ce devait déjà être beaucoup.

L'enfant sentit Dolchatte se crisper.

- Tu as senti ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Oui, il avait senti. Une odeur bizarre. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà sentit. Puis il se rappela.

Ça sentait comme l'homme vêtu de cuir. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite, car l'odeur de celui-ci était à moitié masquée par les vêtements qu'il portait.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'ils devaient partir. Il aurait voulu.

Seulement, il ne le pu pas.

Oubliant un instant ce qu'il avait subit, il voulu parler et cracha du sang. Mais cette fois, ça ne venait pas de sa gorge.

Ça semblait venir de ses poumons.

- Shela…

- Tu comptes t'enfuir encore longtemps comme ça, Greed ?

La voix était angoissante. Froide. Amusée. C'était une voix de femme et pourtant, ça n'avait rien d'humain.

La suite, il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, essayant de calmer sa crise.

Puis Dolchatte le lâcha, avant de se servir de son sabre. Au son qui parvint à l'enfant, il brisa des chaînes. Celles qui empêchaient l'armure de bouger.

- On te confie Martel et le petit, gamin.

- Prends soin d'eux.

S'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux, il les aurait écarquillés. Il se contenta de laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Ils n'allaient pas…

Il sentit un bout de tissu essuyer le sang qui coulait encore sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviendrai, Shelagh. Je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Il voulu répliquer, demander ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est se remettre à cracher un peu de sang.

- Essaie d'attendre que ça cicatrise, mon grand.

Il le sentit se lever. Puis devina qu'il s'interposait, avec Roa, entre la femme et Greed.

- Monsieur Greed…

L'enfant entendit un grommellement, puis quelqu'un lui attrapa la main, le hissant avec une force phénoménale. Quelqu'un le portait. Ça sentait le cuir.

- Toi, suis-moi !

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis Greed se mit à courir. Derrière eux, l'armure faisait de même, vu les bruits de ferraille derrière eux.

Cela se passa très peu de temps après.

Un son lui parvint.

Le son de quelque chose de long et effilé qui transperçait un corps.

Il crut même les entendre hurler.

Tout comme il entendait Greed jurer.

* * *

- Lieutenant colonel Kimblee. Nous partons. 

- Ouais.

Malgré ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il continuait de fixer cette tache de sang, par terre. Elle semblait se distinguer des autres, du sang ce toutes ces chimères.

Mais cette tache de sang n'était pas ordinaire.

Elle provenait d'yeux. D'yeux qui n'avaient jamais pu voir.

* * *

Greed le posa dans les bras de l'armure. 

- Tiens, j'te les confie… Martel ?

- Monsieur Greed ?

- Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici l'aube, pars sans moi.

- Quoi ? Mais, Monsieur Greed !

- Je compte sur toi, gamin. Empêche-les de me suivre.

Apparemment, Greed était partit.

Il voulu encore ouvrir la bouche, poser une question. Il ne parvint qu'à se remettre à cracher. Ses poumons…

- Tu vas bien ?

Ça semblait venir de l'armure. Il acquiesça, essayant de sourire.

- Alphonse, laisse-moi sortir, je t'en prie !

Martel parvint à ôter le casque de l'armure et elle sortit. Déséquilibré, le corps de métal, essayant de garder son équilibre, lâcha l'enfant.

Il tomba d'assez haut, mais s'en sortait sans mal.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! Ça va ?

Il acquiesça encore, puis, se tournant là où devait être Martel, il avança une main, avant de rencontrer ses vêtements et de tirer doucement dessus, cherchant à attirer son attention, si jamais elle regardait ailleurs.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Shelagh ?

Il mit ses mains sur les oreilles, mimant des oreilles plaquées en arrière, puis il mima un sabre, avant de poser sa main sur son cœur, la faisant battre au rythme de celui-ci. Martel posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, la forçant à s'arrêter.

- Je crois qu'il est mort, tu sais.

Au ton de sa voix, il devina qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il baissa la tête, laissant couleur les siennes, de la couleur du sang.

Une main de fer vint lui faire lever lentement la tête et essuya le sang.

- Faut pas pleurer…

L'armure lui enleva doucement les lunettes et il baissa vivement la tête. L'autre le força encore doucement à lever la tête et il entendit une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ce n'est pas une longue histoire, dit doucement Martel. Mais c'est une histoire triste.

* * *

Kimblee monta dans la voiture. Ils n'avaient laissé aucun survivant. 

Et ils n'avaient pas trouvé de petit garçon.

Il aurait aimé qu'on le trouve. Qu'il puisse le forcer à venir avec lui. Qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il ne pourrait pas voir…

Il s'autorisa un sourire mauvais. Oh oui. Il aurait aimé lui dire.

Le gamin devait le détester, à présent. Et si jamais il _**l**_'apprenait, il ferait quoi, hein ?

* * *

**_Je demande pardon à Shelagh pour ce que je lui fais endurer. Et je vous demande pardon de vous faire perdre votre temps à lire ça._**


	5. Une sorte de soulagement

Il entendit un oiseau chanter, au loin. Le soleil allait se lever.

Un hurlement leur parvint. Assez jeune.

- Edward !

Alphonse voulu se lever mais se ravisa. Puis Martel se leva, et attrapa doucement la main de Shelagh, avant de le porter, le serrant contre elle. Il enfouit doucement sa tête dans son cou.

- Mademoiselle Martel…

Shelagh ne put voir le regard désolé et triste que lança Martel à l'armure. Mais il sentit qu'ils s'en allaient.

Si seulement ce n'était pas arrivé.

Si seulement la vie n'était pas si injuste….

Si seulement Kimblee n'avait pas existé.

Mais ce que Shelagh ne savait pas, c'est que si l'alchimiste n'avait pas existé, ç'aurait été encore plus différent, pour lui.

* * *

Le crâne était tombé en miettes.

Il sourit avant de diriger son regard vers la vitre. Greed n'était pas si invincible que ça, au final.

Mais…

Et si le gamin avait été avec lui ?

Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. A présent, il regardait le paysage, pensif.

Pourquoi tenait-il tant à le retrouver, ce gosse ?

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient passé. Martel et Shelagh avaient passé quelques jours dans le désert avant de croiser Alphonse et son frère et de repartir avec eux.

Martel voulait venger Greed et ses amis. Shelagh voulait juste rester avec quelqu'un à qui il tenait encore.

Réintégré dans l'armée. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, maintenant, il était lieutenant-colonel. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Mais il voulait retrouver ce garçon. Shelagh. Coûte que coûte.

Et d'ailleurs, ç'allait arriver. Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Evidement, ils devaient se cacher de l'armée. Surtout Martel, qui était une chimère. Alors Alphonse leur avait fait une place dans son armure.

Martel était adossée à l'arrière et ses pieds reposaient contre le plastron, Shelagh était recroquevillé dans ses bras. Cela leur permettait de ne pas tomber et en même temps de ne pas gêner Alphonse dans ses mouvements. Rien ne pouvait trahir leur présence.

Enfin, presque.

Alors qu'Alphonse se promenait tranquillement dans le QG, une voix que la chimère et l'enfant connaissaient bien parvint à leurs oreilles.

Puis Shelagh sentit Martel sortir de l'armure, le laissant seul à l'intérieur.

- KIMBLEE !

- Tiens, tiens…

Shelagh se recroquevilla et serra les paupières aussi fort qu'il le put. Et si Martel allait, elle aussi…

Puis Alphonse bougea. Shelagh ne sut pas pourquoi. Et il n'avait même pas envie de savoir.

- Oh, mais tant que j'y songe… Dis-moi, Martel, tu saurais pas où est le gamin aveugle… Shelagh, c'est ça ? J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose…

Il avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué et plutôt mauvais. Shelagh se recroquevilla encore plus, si c'était possible.

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! DE QUEL DROIT OSES-T…

Alphonse se retourna, tenant sans doute Martel pour qu'elle n'attaque pas Kimblee. Mais pourquoi donc ?

Puis, soudain, il y eu un énorme bruit. Ce bruit, Shelagh l'avait déjà entendu par deux fois. Il laissa échapper un hoquet, sous la peur. Puis il fut reprit d'une douleur dans sa poitrine et se remit à tousser. Il sentit quelque chose sortir de sa gorge et recouvrir sa petite main. Du sang. Assez. Plutôt beaucoup.

- Oh, mais c'est que vous le cachez ?

La suite fut très confuse. Shelagh sut juste qu'Alphonse bougeait beaucoup. Puis il entendit une dernière explosion.

- Espèce de…

Un bruit de corps qui chute. Puis le bruit de plusieurs personnes arrivant. Lorsque Kimblee se leva, sans doute avec grand peine, il glissa à l'armure, ou plutôt à ce qu'il y avait dedans quelques petits mots, avant de s'en aller.

- A bientôt, Shelagh… On se reverra plus vite que tu ne le crois, mon grand.

* * *

Un moment s'était écoulé. Alphonse essayait de chercher Martel, alors que Shelagh avait réussi à s'endormir. Il avançait lentement, comme s'il ne savait pas où il voulait aller. En fait, il ne voulait pas réveiller le petit aveugle. C'était déjà phénoménal qu'il ait réussi à s'endormir…

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas précipités et se retourna.

- Mademoiselle Martel…

Tout ce qu'elle lui disait était très confus. Il ôta son casque, lui faisant signe d'entrer se cacher puis de lui expliquer.

Shelagh s'était réveillé et était à nouveau dans les bras de Martel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute cette agitation.

- Al… Le président King Bradley… le Führer… c'est un homonculus !

- Quoi ?

Shelagh sentit Alphonse pivoter. Martel s'était redressée. Puis, soudain, il la sentit serrer sa main. Fort. Très fort. Puis elle le lâcha d'un coup.

Quelque chose coulait, dans l'armure. Du sang.

Il vint y joindre ses larmes rouges. Non. Non…

D'abord, celui qui l'avait recueilli. Ensuite, Dolchatte, qui l'avait protégé. Puis Martel, avec qui il s'était lié d'une sorte d'amitié. Le tour à qui, maintenant, hein ? Pourquoi pas le sien ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit le plastron de l'armure. Shelagh en descendit et parti en courant, droit devant lui. Il cru entendre Alphonse l'appeler.

Mais il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière.

Il courut un moment, s'étonnant même de ne pas se cogner à quelque chose. Il avait pensé trop vite, car au même moment il rentrait dans les jambes de quelqu'un, avant de tomber à terre, perdant en plus ses lunettes. Il voulut se relever, mais la main de l'homme qu'il avait percuté attrapa la sienne et le hissa dans ses bras.

- Faut-il que tu sois venu de toi-même...

Et là, il eut plus peur que jamais. Il avait courut, inconscient, droit devant lui.

Et ses pas l'avaient mené à Kimblee.

Celui-ci le posa bientôt par terre. Apparemment, ils s'étaient éloignés.

- Tu as encore pleuré, dis-moi.

La voix n'était même pas moqueuse. Neutre et froide. C'était tout.

Shelagh sentit une main venir enlever ses larmes de sang de ses joues.

- Je suis sûr que tu dois en avoir marre, hein ?

Il hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais te faire un cadeau. Je vais te faire ce que j'aurais aimé qu'on me fasse, quand j'étais dans la même situation que toi. Quand j'avais ton âge…

Là, il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il donc lui dire ? Allait-il vraiment… lui faire ce qu'il attendait ?

- C'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble, fils.

La vérité sembla transpercer sa poitrine comme une flèche. Il… Kimblee était…

Kimblee posa doucement sa main sur le visage de Shelagh, qui pleurait à nouveau en silence.

- Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu me soulager de la même manière, quand j'avais ton âge…

Sous cette main qui commençait à se réchauffer et à répendre une douce chaleur dans son corps, Shelagh s'autorisa un mince sourire.

* * *

_Non, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec Shelagh. Y a encore un chapitre !_


	6. Tes yeux à toi

Kimblee semblait hésiter. Il regarda Shelagh un instant puis le prit contre lui, dans ses bras, achevant la transmutation.

- Au revoir, Shelagh. Ce sera ta dernière douleur. Je suis heureux de pouvoir de la donner…

Il souriait à nouveau.

Puis l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien dans ses bras. De la fumée s'éleva. Son uniforme était couvert de sang.

Son sang. Le sang de la chair de sa chair.

Il se mit à rire. Derrière lui, l'armure vide arrivait, mais ne vit pas le garçon.

Tout ce qu'il restait de lui, c'était les lunettes que lui avait donné Greed et qui étaient par terre.

* * *

_Où est-ce que je suis ?_

_Il n'y a aucun souffle de vent. Il fait froid. Je ne respire pas._

_Je bouge sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Juste avant, j'étais contre mon papa. Mon papa, que j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer._

_J'aurais mieux fait de penser plus à Maman._

_Mais j'avais plus pensé à Papa. Parce que Sam m'avait dit que Maman était sans doute morte en me mettant au monde. Donc, Papa devait être en vie._

_Oui, il était en vie._

_Mais je ne l'ai même pas reconnu._

_J'avais souvent rêvé qu'il viendrait et qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui, qu'on vivrait ensemble…_

_Et qu'un jour je pourrais le voir._

_Mais non. Il est venu, et la première chose qu'il a fait c'est me faire mal. Et je n'ai même pas pu le voir, Papa._

_Mais j'aurais voulu voir. Rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une couleur. Au moins le soleil._

_Comme les yeux de Papa. Comme il avait dit, Greed._

- Bienvenue, mon grand.

_Je sursaute. Il y a quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux pas le sentir, ni même deviner à quoi il ressemble. J'ai peur._

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. De toute façon, tu es déjà mort, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

_Je suis mort alors ?_

_C'est ça que tu as fait, Papa ? Tu m'as… tué ?_

_Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?_

_Tu avais honte de moi, alors ? Peut-être que si j'avais vu, tu ne m'aurais pas fait mal ?_

_Papa…_

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ton père t'avait prié de tes cordes vocales qu'ici elles sont inutilisables. Allez, dis-moi ton nom.

_Mon nom ? En ai-je seulement un ?_

- Sh… Shelagh…

- Mauvaise réponse. Celui-là, c'est celui qu'on t'a donné en te trouvant.

- Mais je n'en ai jamais connu d'autre.

_L'autre se tut un instant._

- Ton père t'avait nommé Lenwë. Mais peut-être que tu préfères Shelagh. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Comme d'habitude, je ne voyais rien. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien._

- Est-ce qu'il m'aimait, lui ?

- Qui sait ? On lui posera la question, quand il arrivera.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe.

_Pas longtemps après, j'ai entendu la voix de Papa. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, comme s'il avait courut._

- Lenw… Shelagh ?

_Papa. C'était Papa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je l'ai sut, j'ai commencé à pleurer._

_Et puis, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Parce que j'ai entendu Papa hurler. Comme s'il avait très mal._

_Après, c'était mon tour. J'ai refermé mes yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais._

_J'avais eu très mal aux yeux. Mais j'avais vu quelque chose…_

_J'avais vu ! J'avais vu autre chose que du noir !_

- Allez, Shelagh. Montre-nous tes yeux.

_J'ai obéis au monsieur que je ne connaissais pas. Mais lentement. La lumière me faisait mal. Quand j'ai réussi à entrouvrir mes yeux, j'ai vu du blanc. Enfin, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle._

_C'était beau. Tout le contraire du noir._

_Puis j'ai ouvert un peu plus les yeux. Je voyais. C'était magnifique. Mais où étaient les autres couleurs ?_

_J'ai un peu regardé autour de moi. J'ai vu un monsieur blanc dans le blanc. Il m'a sourit puis il a disparut. Puis j'ai vu Papa._

_Et j'ai pleuré._

_Papa, il était par terre. Il se tenait les yeux. Il avait du rouge sur la figure et sur les doigts._

_Du rouge._

_Du sang._

_De la couleur._

- Papa !

_J'ai courut vers lui. C'est tellement simple de courir, quand on voit._

- Dégage. Va t'en.

- Papa…

- Je suis censé être mort. Tu n'es qu'une illusion. Va t'en !

- Papa, je suis là… Papa… je veux voir tes yeux…

_Il s'est immobilisé puis il a éclaté de rire, avant de me regarder. Là, j'ai eu peur. Ses yeux étaient tout blancs. Mais le soleil, il est pas blanc, si ?_

- Tiens donc. On dirait bien que tu as eu les mien. Et donc, c'est les tiens que j'ai ? Ces yeux qui ne me renvoient que du noir ?

- Papa…

_J'ai recommencé à pleurer. Puis il a tendu ses mains vers moi. Je me suis jeté dans ses bras._

- Papa, pardon, mais c'était pas moi, je le jure !

- Oh, tais-toi. Et maintenant, puisque tu as mes yeux, tu vas devoir me guider.

_J'ai été très soulagé._

- Papa ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Merci pour tes yeux.

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, t'aurais encore les tiens.

Malgré tout ce que Kimblee aurait pu dire, Shelagh ou plutôt Lenwë – car il n'y avait plus de raison pour l'appeler « aveugle » – sourit et se blotti dans ses bras, se disant que même s'il n'était pas très gentil, c'était son père tout de même.

**END**


End file.
